


Tied and Feathered

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione has fun with Ron





	Tied and Feathered

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for also a continuation of “Beach Combers”

I'm waiting for room service to bring up some chocolate ice cream and syrup.  Hermione's taking a quick shower and she's agreed that turn about is fair play. 

 

See, I expect certain things—you know like Hermione bringing along a mobile library when we went off to search for the Horcruxes. 

 

I expected her to research sex before we actually did anything but I think she was holding out on me before the honeymoon.

 

First, I found out my wife like sex in public—who would have thought that. 

 

Second, she asked if she could tie me up. 

 

Third—well bloody hell I'm still stuck on the second thing!

 

See, the public sex not so much of a surprise—she did like breaking a few rules at Hogwarts.  Hell, she stole the books about the Horcruxes from the library—her sacred library!

 

The funny thing is I always expected Hermione to be passionate—she's passionate about everything in her life.  She's always been responsive in bed before this but something in her flipped the on our wedding day and now she's so much more than passionate—down right kinky she is. 

 

Have I mentioned I love this woman? 

 

I agreed, while I was weak to let her bind me to the bed.   I have to admit I was more than a bit turned on by the idea.  I like when Hermione takes control there's just something about it that makes my cock hard enough to stack bricks on.

 

We got back to our room and she stripped me slowly, taking the time to run her fingers over my body, trail her tongue over the freckles on my collar bone, and she when she smacked my arse my cock twitched. 

 

She noticed.

 

She pushed me back on the bed and asked if I trusted her. 

 

Now, let me tell you with most women that would be a trick question but not with my Hermione. 

 

I told her of course, because there's no one I trust more, except maybe Harry, but that's because he's my best mate and he heard me moaning Hermione's name steadily since third year in my sleep.

 

She muttered a spell and my arms and legs were bound to the bed by a silky rope.  She whispered another charm and a mask covered my eyes. 

 

She's told me she'd done a bit of research about Wizarding sex. 

 

Did I mention how hard it made me that my wife the most brilliant witch of her day? 

 

I could hear her rummaging around and a whiff of chocolate filled my senses. 

 

Blimey, at first I thought she was eating chocolate. 

 

She came closer to the bed and her lips brushed mine and I could smell her.  Hermione smelled like chocolate.   I moaned as her lips trailed down my neck and I tugged at my restraints when her teeth tugged my nipple. 

 

Hermione arm slid across my stomach and I heard a rattling noise.  I whimpered when I felt a piece of ice being dragged across my nipples, I moaned when her hot mouth closed over them in turn, and I nearly came undone when she trailed the ice over my stomach and pressed open mouth kisses to my belly.

 

Her tongue lapped the water from my skin as her fingers twisted my nipple hard.  My back arched and I wanted to beg at that point for her to touch my cock. 

 

Nothing could have truly prepared me for what Hermione did next.  She untied my ankles and pushed my legs up and further apart.  I growled when her hands slid up and down my thighs, her fingers tangled in the hair on my legs, and she tugged slightly on the hair causing my hips to rise off the bed. 

 

I demanded that she touch me and I nearly sighed in relief when she told me the planned to.  It was then I felt something light sliding up and down my shaft.  It was so gentle and soft that I didn't notice at first but when I concentrated I could feel the soft brushes and it made everything more intense. 

 

I deduced it was a feather and as Hermione ran it from the tip of my cock, down the underside, and around my pucker I lifted my hips again.  I heard the rattling again and called out Hermione's name when her mouth closed around the head of my todger.  I tugged my bonds as she slid her mouth up and down my shaft, letting the ice melt against me, and she was still tickling my pucker with the feather. 

 

Merlin, I can't remember being so turned on—not ever.  The sensation was only heightened by the mask over my eyes and when she began bobbing along my erection with her mouth I saw stars. 

 

My head fell back against the headboard of the bed. I pushed up with my feet to try and drive deeper into her rapidly heating mouth.  The combination of her sucking my cock and the feather tickling me drove every thought from my mind. 

 

I whimpered when she lifted her mouth off me and when she ran the feather over my balls I begged her to let me fuck her.   She chuckled and whispered another spell that removed my mask—just as she straddled me and sank down on my cock. 

 

Hermione's breasts were still incased in her bikini and as she began to move her hand came up to cup her breasts. 

 

I begged her to let me touch her but she just continued to ride me.  Her head was thrown back, her eyes were wide with pleasure, and each times she seated herself completely on my cock she moaned. 

 

When I began raising my hips to meet each of her downward thrust she tossed the feather to the floor and raked her nails down my chest.  Her hand settled between her folds and I could only moan as I watched her touch herself as she rode me. 

 

Her head was tossing a back and forth, her fingers were rubbing her clit hard, and she barked at me to come.  I shook my head, determined to bring her off with me, and then she did it. 

 

She sucked her own fingers clean. 

 

My entire body shook, red covered my vision even as stars exploded behind my eyes, and I came hard.  Hermione moaned and contracted around my shaft as she continued to ride me through my orgasm. 

 

When I slipped out of her she crawled up my body and knelt over my face.   She parted her folds, lowering herself slightly, and I darted my tongue out to taste her.  Hermione whimper of pleasure spurred me on and I began tasting as much of her as I could.  I licked her clit, thrust my tongue deep inside her pussy, and when I sucked her clit into my mouth she came hard and fast.  I kept licking and tonguing her clit until she slid down my body and collapsed. 

 

She kissed me then and I knew she could taste herself on my lips. 

 

Bloody hell it was hot. 

 

I told her turn about was fair play and she stated she was hungry.  She slipped off me and said she was taking a shower—asked if I'd order something. 

 

She winked at me and said I could tie her up next—if I ordered food. 

 

I ordered regular food but I think that if Hermione is going to wear chocolate to torment me—it might as well be edible and not lotion. 

 

Blimey—room service is here. 


End file.
